house of hades
by Ghost Writer of Hecate
Summary: After the events of the Mark of Athena, Leo, Nico and his friends must go in search of Percy and Annabeth, but the journey holds many dangers and unexpected events. Things go a turn with the appearance of a demigod who can help them, but they can also bring trouble. Character OC daughter of Hecate! \o/ Portuguese version: s/9659349/1/A-Casa-de-Hades
1. Chapter 1 - Jason

_You have asked and we listened! House of Hades, now in english!_ _Enjoy it an visit our blog (__www***.***hecatescabin***.***blogspot***.***com)!_

**Chapter I - Jason**

He sighed, rubbing his arms to ward off the almost freezing cold of the night, there above the clouds. By that time, everyone else was asleep, except for Leo, who seemed to have accepted as mission more than special his task to develop resources to rescue Annabeth and Percy from Tartarus. Since they had gotten rid of the last horde of flying monsters that had attacked the Argo II, he had returned to his room, looking to further study the scrolls of Archimedes.

From time to time, one or other sound drew his attention, but never was something important. A bored snap from Festus. The sound of the engines of the aircraft. The chains holding Athena Partenos in the improvised cargo in the stable. He heard a sound behind him and, this time, he saw it was just Nico. He leaned on the railing, tired. He was silent for some time, watching the horizon, with halfcrossed eyes.

- I'd love to say it's a good idea to follow up until the Epirus hill with this ship, but it is a bad idea.

Jason looked at him with a side glance.

- I know. We are very vulnerable, even though I have advantage in the sky.

- Not only that. We need to think of a surprise attack against the forces of Gaea, if we are to have any chance. We will draw a lot of attention in the air.

- The only problem is that on the ground, the advantage is her's.

The two sighed without great ideas.

And then, Festus sounded the alarm.

A flock of giant Stymphalian birds was rapidly approaching, making a reck with their deafening squawks and rustle of wings. Nico straightened up and took his sword, but Jason took the lead. It was apparent that the son of Hades was not yet able to fight. Festus fired flares to ward off the first of the birds, while Hazel, Piper, Leo and Frank appeared on deck, ready for combat.

The habilities of Jason, Festus and Frank, now in the form of a giant eagle, were particularly useful against the birds, which were burned, attacked and taken from their path by gusts of wind. Leo also did a good job on arms control, and in that time everyone tried to catch her breath.

- This attack came sooner than we waited for. - Frank returned to normal after landing on deck

- I bet the closer we get to mount Epirus, the worse it will be.

Jason had just said that when a second wave of Stymphaliam birds appeared on the horizon, taking all the demigods back to their battle stations. Hazel fought near Nico, seeking to protect his brother as best as she could, though the boy had to help one time or another. When the second attack ceased, the demigods looked at one another, worried and tired.

- It is obvious what Gaea intends. She wants to weaken us slowly, a wave of monsters after another. - Piper was sitting on the deck, panting

- Leo, you think you can incorporate that sphere we find in the Argo II? - Frank looked at the son of Hephaestus as he wiped the sweat from his face with his hand.

- I barely started to unravel those scrolls. I'll need more time.

- Okay… apart from that, what are our options?

They looked at each other, probably thinking the same thing. Annabeth was who normally made the plans. And now they needed a plan good enough to rescue Annabeth and Percy from Tartarus.

Nico shifted, uncomfortably, as if he had an idea, but hesitated to mention it. He watched his own hand, as if there was something to be seen beyond his pale skin and the sleeve of his jacket aviator.

- The Prophecy spoke about Seven Heroes.

- Yes - Jason agreed – "_Seven Half-Bloods Shall Answer The Call / To Storm or Fire The World Must Fall / An oath to keep with a Final Breath / And Foes bears weapons to the Doors of Death_". At the moment, we are six demigods. And a faun.

- Satyr.

- Whatever.

- Any idea Nico?

- It's just ... the oath ... may be my promise to Percy, about we meet him and Annabeth across the Gates of Death on Mount Epirus. And the seventh demigod ... I know someone who could help us.

- Who?

- A ... a person I met when I was still seeking the Doors of Death. Without her help, I do not think I would have lasted in Tartarus, even being a son of Hades.

He was not used to being the center of attention. He looked uncomfortable and out of place after all the eyes rested on him.

- Well .. We can send a Iris message to this person, whoever. Just cannot imagine how she will reach us here. - Piper already started to comb pockets in search of gold drachmas

- How do we will make a rainbow at this hour of the morning, even more out here? - Hazel stood, finally more relaxed

- I think it will not be necessary.

Nico said, trying to sound confident, but Jason realized that even he not knew if it would work. Jason scratched his head, shrugging.

- So kindly do your magic, please.

- Interesting... choice of words. - The boy cracked a smile, seeming to focus

Except for Leo, who waited the report on remaining ammunition and damage on Festus, everyone paid attention to Nico, expecting him to do something. He stood still and silent, eyes closed, still focusing on something that had not been very clear what it was. Jason did not remember if children of Pluto have the ability to communicate via thoughts with others, and even if he was a son of Hades, he doubted that was the case.

When Nico opened his eyes, looking hopeful, everyone looked at the surroundings, wondering if anyone would fall from the sky. But it certainly did not pass anyone thoughts that someone would sprout from the boards of the deck.

Not literally of the planks of the deck. Shortly after Nico opened his eyes, when everyone was giving up on seeing something happen, a line of dim light, purple, began to appear on the deck, drawing a circle in absolutely perfect wood. Then the lines multiplied and began to draw different symbols in the circle quickly. Until Leo had stopped his duties, watching in awe.

- Dude, what you did!? This is awesome!

- I-I do not know for sure, I think nothing.

Jason stared at Frank and Hazel, as if they already knew what to do. They brandished their weapons and pointed to the circle.

- I know exactly what this is! I saw some children of Hecate use something like this as a means of teleportation during the war against Kronos! Prepare to a invasion on the ship!

- Children of Hecate?! I thought they had been amnestied! - Piper was not sure how to act, then just drew his dagger back.

The circle was ready. The purple light became more intense, and when she fell, a girl in a black velvet cloak was standing in the center of the circle tottaly still. She waved his hand and threw the hood of her head, jumping out of the circle with two weapons drawn towards Jason.

- Grace, the praetor! Expected not to see your pile of arrogance in front of me after the war against Kronos!

- How did you find our location, LeFey!?

- A sad coincidence, I dare say. - She noticed the approach of Frank and gave a warning shot near his foot - No way, big guy. I have no business to discuss with you.

- Hold all of you, stop it!

Nico, the only one who had not drawn his sword again, shouted. The girl stared at him with the same green eyes family as before, although this time she was not wearing her glasses. She looked even more confused than before.

- I called Morgan here. She is the demigoddess of whom I spoke.


	2. Chapter 2 - Nico

_Hey everyone! I want to thank you for the reviews and favorites we've recieved! ^^  
That's mean a lot to us!  
Don't forget to visit our site: __www***.***hecatescabin***.***blogspot***.***com_

**Chapter II - Nico**

When Nico closed his eyes and concentrated, calling Morgan in his thoughts, never came up to him that it would happen. But then all the weapons available in the Argo II were pointed at the girl and he realized that was probably a mistake to call a daughter of Hecate near the Roman demigods who handled much of the army of Kronos, unlike Percy which had faced only the crew of the Princess Andromeda; the already tense situation on the ship became even more tense with it.

It was... really a bad idea, ideal to cap the day's events.

- So, you know these guys?

- How do you know her?

- Do you know them?!

The voices of Nico, Jason and Morgan sounded in unison, which would have been funny at any other time, but not now. She stared at the son of Jupiter again, her green eyes flashing.

- Of course I know that show off bully! As I tried to retreat with my brothers, he came with his buddies praetors and almost destroyed us all! We! No magic, no weapons, no nothing! - She narrowed her green eyes, fierce

- That was a war! You attacked us first!

- Hey you two! - Piper raised her voice, and they looked even without her using the charm - you are arguing about the war of Kronos, or about who stole who's lunch at school?

Jason was quiet. Morgan shifted weight from one leg to another, uncomfortable.

- Now, you, Morgan right? - Piper turned her - You did not deny your participation in the war of Kronos. Why were you there?

- To save the magical rear of my stupidy brothers. As if anyone could really believe that Kronos would be all love and affection with the demigods if we helped him win the war... pff ... - She rolled her eyes, huffing, as if she was tired of that kind of question

The firearms of the daughter of Hecate were reduced in the form of rings on index fingers of the girl. She pulled the black velvet cloak she wore and doubled on the left arm.

- Look, I really do not want to mess with any of you. Di Angelo called me with a spell that I gave him, after he helped me on a personal mission. I swear by Styx I'm telling the truth.

Hazel and Frank looked at each other and shrugged, half suspicious, but puting their weapons away. Piper seemed more calm, staring Jason as if to say _stop being stubborn_. Reluctantly, he sheathed his Imperial Gold swrod. Nico sighed, relieved. Morgan stared at him, curious.

- So you found what you were looking for?

- Yeah, actually I called you because of it.

- The spell worked? - Then she watched Nico from head to toe, noticing the state semi-deplorable from demigod - By Hecate, did not work right? Alas, I knew ...

- No, nothing like that. I think that the protections have helped me so, and plenty. But after that I was captured by the Giants and ... - He made a gesture as if to exhibit itself - is not a pleasant story.

- No, it should not be. Well, continue. You called me ...?

- Because I though you could help us close the Doors of Death. The Prophecy speaks about seven demigods heed the call. I could not think of anyone else.

That seemed to catch her completely by surprise. She blinked a few times, staring at Nico, as if processing information.

- I, complete the quorum of mission that can decide the fate of the world as we know it?

- See how looks a bad idea?...

- Jason!

- I do not see why not. – She smiled at Nico, then turned to Jason with the same smile – You can count on me to do this mission work.

He did not seem too happy with the prospect of traveling with a daughter of Hecate and old adversary aboard the Argo II, but Morgan tried to act with confidence, even with the suspicious looks he received from Hazel and Frank.

- So... my name is Morgan Alcantara. _LeFey_, - she said the word with disdain sound - as Grace called me there was my alias in the war, so to speak. I know the Romans, but not you two. - She turned to Piper and Leo

- My name is Piper McLean.

- I'm Leo Valdez, the admiral of this ship. - He puffed out his chest, proud

- Classy, huh? - She looked around the ship, focusing on weapons - does not have a crow's nest, but the weapons are well positioned. The ammo is made of which material?

Leo seemed happy to explain all those little details that only he and Morgan seemed to understand. The horizon was turning orange, indicating that it would soon be morning, and no one had rested all night. Hazel decided to set the table for breakfast, with the help of Frank and Piper. Jason watched Morgan suspiciously as she discussed technical (and boring) details about weapons on the ship with Leo. Nico took a deep breath, feeling responsible for it, but thought it wasn't time to say anything. He went to the kitchen where Piper talking with others.

- ... hm, but then is not that bad, I guess.

- She seemed to be in direct connection with the leaders among the demigods. Had a child of Hecate very strong there, called Alabaster. I think he was in the Princess Andromeda in the day of battle, because it was Morgan who appeared at the forefront by land. - Frank helped Hazel with the food trays

- Never had any big problem with her, in fact. But many children of Hecate overthrew many of ours. - Hazel sighed - the same way we dropped many of them. If she is really here to help us I think... well, I think we can not insist on those things that have already happened.

- The last part of the prophecy gains a new meaning with her here. - Nico intruded into the conversation - And Enemies with weapons / At Doors of Death, after all.

- Annabeth thought it was just from Camp Half-Blood and New Rome, but it may be that you were talking about her too.

Silently, they agreed. The breakfast was still quiet and without much conversation. The fatigue was visible on the face and dark circles of all. Before long, Leo and Morgan arrived, still talking about the weapons of the ship. She sat up and smiled, making a plate for herself, evidently trying to fit in, but it was obvious that she felt intimidated in that strange environment full of demigods, in which she had shot at least three in the past.

- So... where you are from?

She continued eating, not realizing that the question of Piper had been directed at her. Realizing, she stopped eating and swallowed the food.

- Hm, well, I was born in Sao Paulo, Brazil. - And then she grinned - and no, we do not have monkeys walking in the streets, if that was the next question.

- Ah... - Leo shrank again in the chair, as he had thought to ask what

- Hey! - She stared at him, falsely incredulous, returning to normal after - Actually... Levesque, Zhang, I think I need to apologize for all those shots in your shields in the war. Believe me, it was not as personal as the others wanted to make it appear. Really.

- Do not worry about it, it's not as if we had left it just like that. - Frank shrugged - but if so, I have to apologize for when I hit that spear on your shoulder.

- Yeah... I guess we're even then.

Nico seemed relieved. When Jason finally appeared, the mood at the table was very light and relaxed, and the son of Jupiter and daughter of Hecate do not argued as before. Since they had not suffered any attacks in that morning, they took the time to recover and discuss which strategy they would adopt from there.

- We can not simply continue to face attacks from Gaia without any strategy. This will undermine our strength, just as she wants.

- Yes, but go by land definitely does not seem the best idea you could have. - Hazel watched the map they had on the table, along with all other

- From the viewpoint of artillery, it is better to stay with the advantage of height. - Morgan said, while eating a bowl of cornflakes with milk – in the sky, the advantage is yours, Grace.

- But what about the attacks? Not all of us have the advantage in the sky. - Frank shrugged - although our trip flying is much faster to Mount Epirus.

Everyone silently agreed with that. Nico was quiet, thoughtful, when he realized Morgan's eyes on him.

- I know we have to save the world and stuff, but can someone explain what is our hurry, exactly?

Nico began the story of his search, and the others proceeded when they found out Nico had been captured by the Giants and was held hostage inside an amphora. Hazel and Jason told her about the search for Annabeth while seeking for Nico, and how she and Percy had been pulled into Tartarus by the webs of Arachne. They also revealed that needed cross the Apennine Mountains in Italy and then go straight to Mount Epirus, where they would find the mortal side of the Doors of Death within the temple of Hades. She absorbed every piece silent and thoughtful, green eyes twinkling.

- Okay... I completely understand the rush you have, but we need to think about some things. We do not know about the enemy war effort near Epirus, so we do not know how much of our we'll spend to create a secure perimeter. Thus, we do not know how long we can keep the perimeter secure. We do not know how long it will take two wounded demigods to cross Tartarus to the Doors of Death, and I think we agree that it would be unwise simply go inside and get them back there when we reach our destination.

- So, what do you suggest? - Jason stared at the girl idly, seriously

- Nothing. I do not know what I can suggest. - She shook her head negatively - Levesque is right, keeping us the air is better. But we'll get quickly at the meeting point, and this is not exactly an advantage.

- What if we set up a camp there? - Piper suggested - not that close to the gates of death, but we can try to find a safe place that is close. We can study the the area and try to take some advantage there.

- Set Camp? And how do we avoid being found?

- I can provide magical protections. - Morgan ate another spoonful of cornflakes - is not exactly my specialty, but it will save our asses for a while. Of course we can't stand in the face of the army of Gaia but...

- We need to examine the ground to find a strategic place to retreat and defense. - Jason concluded – Leo, Festus can help us with this type of scan?

- Of course he can. I can ask him to check for relief patterns more favorable as a hideout, material sources, things like that.

- That's great!

Shortly after, discussed what would be needed in the region of the camp. They had no much to worry about food and drinking water, thanks to trays bewitched as the Camp, and the Cornucopia, but decided that a site rich in resources such as wood, Heavenly Bronze and Imperial Gold would be a good choice, since Leo could further develop the necessary improvements to the Argo II.

Festus found a spot near the Mount Pindus, near the border with Albania. Immediately started moving there at full speed.

Nico never thought he'd live to see a place like that. The valley by the countryside Italian went beyond sight and was full of nuances of green and earth tones. The sky was blue and clear, dotted with fluffy white clouds, and it was possible to see some birds flying across the sky. On one side, the great wall / backbone of Italy stood stately and majestic, but looking very carefully you could see the movement of troops of monsters in the soil, towards the mountains. A bad feeling took hold of the boy as they approached, the same feeling when he realized he could not escape the Giants who had captured him. Leaving those bad thoughts aside, Nico returned to focus on the landscape that flew by when Morgan approached the boy.

- You almost can not believe how close the Doors of Death are here... - She leaned on the burwalk, looking down - but as we have company down there, I'm sure we are in the right place.

- Yeah... I thought we were to find the army of Gaia, but not imagined it could be so many of then.

- We need to prepare for an attack. We are very close to the enemies now, we will not go unnoticed as easy. - and made to go away – before I forget, Di Angelo, thank you for trusting me to complete the team.

She smiled and walked towards Leo, wondering if the boy could fly upwind to avoid the monsters feeling the smell of the demigods. The route of the Argo II was changed. Nico did not knew exactly why, but he felt good with the smile that Morgan gave, so sincere and spontaneous.

It was when the first stone fell on the deck.

(...)

_OMFG!?  
__Someone please stop the world 'cause I need to get off it!  
__What's goind to happen now? o.o  
__Don't miss the next chapter..._


	3. Chapter 3 - Percy

_And, there is the most beloved couple from all stories!  
__Annabeth Chase and Percy Jackson in their journey through the Tartarus!  
__Let's check it out!_

OoOoO

When Percy aroused from his sleep, he was not yet accustomed to the darkness of the place, but he began to consider whether it had been such a good idea to wake up after all. He blinked his eyes a few times getting used to the pitch dark around him, putting the search for Annabeth immediately following, though he did not know where to start. By the way the two had fallen to Tartarus, she should not be too far away. He put his hand in his pocket and uncapped Riptide, the Bronze Celestial producing a slight brightness that at the moment was very welcome, and enough to see the daughter of Athena not far from him. He approached her in a hurry, not knowing how she didn't have a bone out of place with the fall.

Annabeth didn't seem to be much more hurt than she already was when he found her in the lair of Arachne. Carefully Percy left the sword aside and grabbed Annabeth, trying to make her drink a little canteen of nectar. Her face contorted and she awoke, coughing a bit of nectar.

- Percy, are you okay?  
- It's I who should I ask you this. How is your ankle?  
- The same. - His voice betrayed a little pain  
- We need to redo this splint.  
- Amazing...

She sighed, enduring the pain as best as she could while Percy remade the dressing, applying a little nectar on the ankle swelling. The pain improved seconds later and the daughter of Athena started to feel the injury fade. If she spent more time without walking, just taking care of the injured ankle, it would certainly be as good as new in a few hours, but they did not have that time. They needed to cross the Tartarus immediately and find Nico and his other friends at the exit of the Doors of Death on Mount Epirus.

They had a vague notion of the direction they had to make, so they ate a little of what Percy still with him and then started to walk, Annabeth with an arm around Percy, still limping as she walked.

- Hey, Seaweed Brain...  
- Hm?  
- Thank you for not letting me go at that time…  
- Are you kidding? And miss this wonderful chance to tour the most beautiful place of antiquity with my girlfriend?!

Annabeth laughed.

Only Percy to be able to joke in that situation.

Walking through Tartarus was strange. If they had found the underworld a strange place, Tartarus was even more timeless and gloomy. They had no idea for how long they were walking, or exactly where they were going, but were puzzled by the fact that they haven't found any monster so far since that was where their souls should be gathered and imprisoned. That could only mean that the power of Gaia was even stronger than before, and probably things would not be easy in the output of the Gates of Death, in the land. They concluded that they should follow the traces of the prisoners of Tartarus; surely would be a queue of them in the exit, waiting their turn to return to the mortal world again.

Neither of them noticed the whispers coming from the shadows of the place, but as they walked and were more tired, you could hear whining voices, cries of despair and suffering. Percy couldn't understand what they said, or even if they wanted to say something, but Annabeth did not seem to face it in the same way. When the son of Poseidon noticed, he realized that the girl was pale and breathless, ready to collapse on the floor, looking bewildered.

- Percy, I can hear what he is saying...  
- He? He who Annabeth?  
- Him... - The girl made a gesture with his hand, referring to all around them.  
- Do not listen to what he says. Soon we'll be out of here.  
- It is... I know, I know. I just... Percy I need to rest. My ankle is killing me.  
- Right. Alright.

With the dim lighting from Riptide, they improvised a small camp, but failed to light a fire because of the constant wind. Percy sat next to Annabeth and wrapped his arm on her, letting the girl fall asleep. He kept his eyes open for anything that might seem suspicious, although there was nothing to worry about besides the darkness itself. He wondered what Nico had seen that was so terrible in that place, and how the boy had managed to go through all the Tartarus alone. As he thought he heard a voice calling his name, but soon thought he was hearing things too. Quietened down next to Annabeth, he returned to his watchdog function, barely noticing in that moment that someone really wanted to talk to him.

Later, Percy would realize how that would make a difference in his journey. At that moment, he was concerned about how to proceed when Annabeth awoke.

OoOoO

_Omg! Omg!  
__Cross the Tartarus won't be easy!  
__What about now?_


End file.
